Crazy Date - TO BUTTER FANFIC
by ThaRebelHunter
Summary: Sky and Luna finally go on a date. Luna isn't suppose to be out of the hospital, but she couldn't wait. Everything was going great, until the others show up. Will this go horribly wrong? Contest entry for To Butter


**Before I start, I must explain something. This is a contest entry to ilikepie1079's contest for To Butter. She said to write about what happened "last night" in the last chapter or any kind of date that occurred through the story. Please know I won't do this often, but I really like this author, so I have to try. I decided to write a date that looks like will turn out horrible. Looks like. This is the untold first date in the first section in Chapter 9. So this is my contest entry for To Butter**

Sky's POV

Sky was really nervous about taking Luna away from the hospital, since the doctor had said she could walk, but shouldn't be on her feet for the next couple days. That, however, didn't compare to how nervous he was about going on a date with her. Ever since Dawn...

Sky shook his head. No don't think about her, he thought to himself. Then he saw her coming out of his house.

It was odd, seeing her limp towards him. He had carried her from the hospital, so he hadn't seen her attempt to walk until now. Her legs weren't completely healed, so she walked like she had a disorder. But for some reason, Sky didn't mind. She looked...pretty. Even in her state, she was pretty in his eyes. He didn't realize that she had stopped.

"Hey are you gonna stop ogling or must I slap you out of it?" Luna asked, with a small laugh. Sky shook his head and smiled as she added, "So, what is this perfect date that you planned out?" Sky held out his hand.

"Very simple. Take you out of the walls, and have a picnic on the hills, far away from any water" he said, showing her the basket.

"Booooooring" Luna said, but smiled. Sky shrugged at this.

"Do you have any better ideas? Would you rather be back in the hospital?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly and smirking a little. Luna went rigid.

"Absolutely not. Let's go" she said quickly, and started walking as quickly as she could for the gate. Sky chuckled and followed.

They soon arrived on the hillside. The grass and trees never seemed so green to Sky. It was the perfect day for a date. Sky helped Luna over the hills towards his favorite spot. She protested that she could walk on her own, but Sky wasn't taking no for an answer.

"It's the gentleman's job to be courteous to the lady" Sky said, and Luna gave him a funny look.

"Are you really that kind of guy?" she asked as they sat down, which made Sky go a little red.

"Well no it's just...fluffy told me that was the rule" Sky mumbled. To Sky's surprise, Luna laughed.

"Ya, but I don't see any girl going on a date with him right now" she said. Sky looked at her, astounded. Then he started to laugh as well.

They started their picnic, talking and joking about the others. Sky was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Luna. They liked a lot of the same things, and Sky was happy that she listened as he told her about all the stuff that he had done to try and defeat the squid army. In return, Luna talked about her life in Echo Ridge. Sky noticed that she was avoid the subject on her sister, or if she had any friends.

"I did, but I don't talk about them too much. I miss them so much!" she explained. They were silent for a bit, but they immediately went back to laughing about the others.

"That's true! Like anyone would date a fluffy man. The only person who would be Mitch!" Sky said in response to one of Luna's jokes, and they laughed harder.

"Well now I don't think that is true" they heard someone say. They both turned to see Jerome and Mitch walking towards them.

Luna's POV **(It has to be in first person! Otherwise it wouldn't be like To Butter!)**

"Why would any girl not want to date me? Me and my suit are dashing" Jerome said, striking a pose. I looked over at Mitch, who was snickering, and then at Sky.

Sky was looking like he wanted to tackle Jerome and punch the fur right off of him. His mouth alone showed his annoyance that the two of them showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sky asked. Mitch tittered.

"Sky, my boy. Don't you know you should be polite in front of a lady?" Mitch said, wicking at me. I could literally see steam coming out of Sky's ears.

"I don't need you to lecture me on how to be in front of a lady" Sky snarled, making me giggle a little.

"Hey is this where the party's at?" I heard Ty yelled, and looked to see him walking over the hills, with a boom box in his hand.

"No" Sky yelled, leaping to his feet "No absolutely not, you guys always do this. Remember my first date with...?" he started to say, but stopped himself.

"With who?" I asked. Sky stayed silent, so Jerome answered.

"An old girlfriend. And frankly she doesn't deserve him. She wasn't grateful for what he did for her and she couldn't accept that he had a life outside of her" he said. Mitch and Deadlox nodded, but Sky's face went pink. **(Please note that I'm making this up. I don't actually think that)**

"Can we please change the subject?" Sky said quietly. It was at point that I saw Jason flying towards them, holding Ssundee and Husky. Sky saw this and threw his hands up.

"Oh come on! Guys I'm on a date!" Sky protested, but Deadlox started blasting music from the boom box. Jason, Ian and Quentin landed and they all started dancing.

Sky's POV

Sky felt very frustrated. He told them right before he left that this was important to him, and they still decided to crash his date. This is why he should never tell his friends his plans.

At least Seto respected my wishes, Sky thought. At that point, Seto appeared right behind him.

"Perfected the invisibility potion. Now let's party!" he yelled. Sky put his face in his hands; this was going horribly. He looked up, expecting Luna to leave or look upset. But...she was laughing!

"Your friends are awesome!" she yelled, jumping up and dancing with them. "This has been the coolest date ever!" Sky sat frozen for a minute. Then he smiled, and jumped up too.

"Well my lady" Sky said, bowing in a mock way. "May I have this song?" Luna smiled.

"Of course" she said, as the song started.

**Play *Don't Stop Believin' – Glee Version* (this is the season 5 version)**

The music swelled out of the boom box as the others started singing the background music as Luna began.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Sky started walking towards Luna as he jumped in

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Sky grabbed Luna and spun her around as some of the others jumped in

**Ty:**

_A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

**Mitch and Jerome:**

_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

**All:**

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

The others started to cheer as Sky and Luna started to dance with each other.

**Ian:**

_Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill_

**Jason and Quieten:**

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

**Luna:**

_Some will win_

**Sky and Luna:**

_Some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues _

_Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

**All:**

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_(**Seto: **_In the night!_)

_Streetlights, people (people)  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_

Now they were all getting into it, dancing their hearts out

_Don't stop believin' (no oh)  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people (yea yea)_

_Don't stop believin' (don't stop believin')  
Hold on to that feelin' (hold on)  
Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop_

They all ended on the big note, looked at each other, and just laughed. Sky couldn't believe it; his friends had made the date change from a disaster into the most fun he had ever had in the longest time. He looked over at Jerome.

"Hey Jerome...thanks man" he said, as he watched Luna and Ty talk about all of them hanging out again. Jerome smiled.

"No problem biggums"

**Alright, there it is. It was short yes, and I won't usually do people singing in my story. But I wanted it to be similar to ilikepie1079's story, so I had to do it. Maybe some will think I should have done it my way, but since this was what I think happened somewhere in the start of Chapter 9, I believe it should be written similar. Also, I know it was short, but I didn't want to bore you guys with a long chapter of a single date. Hope you like it ilikepie! I had fun writing it!**


End file.
